Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1
を る |jpname = 砦を守る翼竜 |jphira = とりでをまもるよくりゅう |phon = Toride o Mamoru Yokuryū |trans = Fort-Protecting Winged Dragon |fmrname = Winged Dragon #1 |manganame = Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress |animename = Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress |image = WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-LCYW-EN-UR-1E.jpg |attribute = Wind |type = Dragon |atk = 1400 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |number = 87796900 |lore = A dragon commonly found guarding mountain fortresses. Its signature attack is a sweeping dive from out of the blue. |frlore = Dragon que l'on trouve généralement gardant les forteresses de montagne. On le reconnaît à son attaque sous forme de plongeon profond venu de nulle part. |delore = Ein Drache, der häufig Bergfestungen bewacht. Sein typischer Angriff ist ein weiter Sprung aus dem Nichts. |itlore = Un drago che di solito si trova a guardia di fortezze di montagna. Il suo attacco preferito è un'improvvisa picchiata. |ptlore = Um dragão comumente encontrado guardando fortalezas nas montanhas. Seu ataque assinatura é um mergulho vindo do céu. |splore = Un dragón que normalmente se encuentra cuidando las fortalezas de la montaña. Su ataque característico es un violento descenso en picado desde el cielo. |jplore = 山の砦を守る竜。天空から急降下して敵を攻撃。 |chlore = 守护山寨的龙，从空中急速下降攻击敌人。 |fmrlore = A dragon commonly found guarding mountain fortresses. Its signature attack is a sweeping dive from out of the blue. |tsclore = A winged dragon that stands guard at a mountain fortress. It attacks by plummeting down from the sky in a steep dive. |rodlore = A winged dragon that stands guard at a mountain fortress. It attacks by plummeting down from the sky in a steep dive. |edslore = A dragon commonly found guarding mountain fortresses. Its signature attack is a sweeping dive from out of the blue. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN141 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-004 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN009 - UR) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-003 - C) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E003 - C) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR004 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR009 - UR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE141 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-G002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE004 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE009 - UR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT141 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT004 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT009 - UR) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT004 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP141 - C) Metal Raiders (PMT-S002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP004 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP009 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP141 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-091 - C) EX Starter Box (SR) EX-R Starter Box (EX-03 - SR) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-02 - C) Vol.4 (C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-008 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR141 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K002 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR004 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (Common) |gx02_sets = Step Up Fusion (Common) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Common) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Common) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Common) Cyber Harpie (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Common) Dragon Collection (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Common) WIND Collection (Common) Dragon Collection (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Common) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie |anime_toeimov = Present |anime_fs = 024 |anime_dm = 001, 008, 014, 030, 038, 039, 045, 102, 144, 186 |manga_dm = 036, 037 |manga_d = 014, 022, 071 |fusionmaterial1 = Kaiser Dragon |tscdc = 161 |roddc = 161 |dordc = 19 |tscnumber = 007 |rodnumber = 007 |fmrnumber = 007 |dornumber = 022 |dm1number = 007 |database_id = 4013 }}